Twisted Fates
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: After Tragic Circumstances Now Rei,Kate,Mia,Isabella and Lisa are in the land of Fiore when Lucy Heartfillia joins Fairy Tail join them on there journey no longer going by the names Cecilia,Shania,Kayla, and Julie but just looking for a new start or a way to fix whats been lost
1. Beginning of the end

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was a normal day at Mami Lupes everyone was there Mami, Papi, Dee, Shania, Me, Kayla, Rebecca, Aj, Aldo, Sara,Julie, Chris, Joey, Erick, Pep, and Mom are there I decide to go upstairs in the two story house I'm in. Kayla, Rebecca, Shania, and Julie followed. We stayed in Kayla and Rebecca's bedroom, chilling, Kayla was on her IPad, I on my chromebook, Shania on her tablet, and Julie and Rebecca on there phones.

"Uggghhhhh immmmmm soooooooo bbbbbooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeddddd." said Shania on the top of the bunk-bed in the room.

"Hey off my bed!" said Kayla throwing a pillow at Shania.

"Becky, hey I finished some more of my manga here." I said handing her pages, and like a kid in a candy store, she took it eyes sparkling as she read.

"Hey guys we should have a dance party and go to my house and have a dance pool party!" said Julie.

"That actually sounds better then just doing nothing." I said staring at my chromebook screen.

"Guys have you caught up on Fairy Tail yet?" I asked them.

I heard a yes from Kayla and eh from Becky and silence from the other two.

I stood over the two and said, "Well that just wont do, now will it?" I sat them down near my chromebook and put on fairy tail when all of a sudden the power goes out.

"Hey guys dont you think-" says Kayla slightly flustered.

"It's quiet isn't it, for having all of us here at once." says Shania.

"That's the one smart thing you said today Shania." said Becky with a slight smerk on her face.

"I'm checking whats going on." I say as my grayish hair whips as I turn towards the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" said all of them simultaneously.

As soon as I got down the stairs I looked up and my body shook, my voice got shakey. I started to cry.

"Girls stay upstairs!" I screamed before they went down the stairs.

"Cece your scaring me. Whats going on?" said Shania trying to push through despite my protest.

"Sempai why are you shaking? You look." scared said Kayla.

Nothing could be heard, Mami Lupe calling us to eat, Matthew and Aj playing with there toys, Sara and Chris talking, Erick, Joey, and Dee goofing around, Aldo being Aldo, Papi being Papi, Mom being a germaphobe, and Pep being swaggy. Why was it purely silent? Because all i saw before me was my worst case scenario.

"There gone... everyone is dead" I said still shaking.


	2. Ok we are here now what ?

**i do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I couldn't stop shaking everyone in just a couple of minutes earlier were fine and having fun, they were alive, they were living. I slapped my tear covered face. I can't think about it too much or I'll just shatter. First things first, check if there is anybody alive.

I whipe the tears off my face and say, "Guys check for a pulse, some may still be alive" I said clinging on to the shread of hope I have. I checked my mother first, she layed there, her eyes full of shock. I closed her eyes and checked for a pulse and found none. I weeped, she worked so hard for us and loved us so why, why did she have to die. Lost in though I hear yelling from Shania I turned towards her, she's smilling saying he has a pulse, my brother, Dee I hugged him tightly saying thank god. I look towards the, girls they're crying so much by there dad, Kayla goes to check AJ's pulse along with Juli who checks Matthe's. They're crying tears of joy.

"AJ has a pulse!" says Kayla in a cry like voice.

"So does Matthew!" says Julie carrying her brother.

"So all together Dee, Matthew, and Aj are the only survivors." I said everyone goes to check the others pulses.

"No... Not Mami and Papi..." I heard from all of them.

I cried more my whole Spanish side of the family gone, in a instant. Boy I took them for granted.

"We need to pray for them." I closed my hands in a pray.

* * *

In the position all of us did while still crying.

 _"You poor children these circumstances are just unfair."_ said a figure glowing walking towards us.

Me and Shania held Dee.

Kayla held AJ and Julie held Matthew. We were all defensive.

"Guys guys I that who I think it is." I said sniffing inwards.

"Mavis Vermillion." said Kayla.

"What does the First Guildmaster want with us" I spat glaring at Mavis. As much as I love Fairy Tail now is not the time to be getting visits from people who don't exist.

 _"I'm here offering you a propostion, I'm not trying to harm you in anyway."_ said Mavis with a serious expression.

 _"You poor people, I've had my share of tradgedies to know you guys want a new start and thats what I'm offering."_ says Mavis

"Stop playing around with us." said Julie clutching her brother tightly, "Magic, or what ever you use, it doesn't exist in this world." tears streaming down her face.

Mavis goes towards the dining room table and pics up the manga I made.

 _"I'll send you to a world called Fiore, a place called Magnolia,"_ she said while glancing at the manga's characters sheets.

 _"Also you guys will be different people,"_

She points at me.

 _"You will be Rei,"_

She walks towards Shania and points at her.

 _"You will be Kate,"_

She walks towards Kayla and Rebecca and points at Kayla.

 _"You will be Mia,"_

She points at Rebecca.

 _"You will be Isabella."_

She then walks towards Julie and points at her.

 _"And you will be Lisa."_

She then backs away from us.

 _"The abilities that your character has, you will have, you guys and,"_

She points at Dee, Matthew and AJ.

 _"All have the potential to wield magic. Also the ones you call Dee, Matthew and AJ, might seperate from you guys on the way to Fiore. So will you accept?"_

"Guys what do you think?" I say out loud.

"Lets do it!" says Shania without hesitation.

"We'll do it." said Kayla and Rebecca without hesitation.

"Matthew will be safe right?" said Julie with hesitation.

 _"Yes he will."_

"Ok then I'll do it." said Julie.

All of a sudden there was a bright light and a magic circle under out feet.

 _"Good Luck, well let the light guide you and don't forget your bonds, they will help you"_

My eyes begin to close, whats going to happen to us now? Grandma, Grandpa, Daddy, I'll miss you so much. What will this new start do in our voidless lives?

Everything faded into darkness.

* * *

"Oy! Everyone! We found some people!" said the boy with salmon hair.

"There clothes are all bloody! What happened?" the said blond haired Celestial Spirit Mage.

"I don't know Lucy they look pretty suspicious." said the flying blue cat.

Everyone has a look of shock on there faces as they crowed outside the guild.

Gray stared at them, they were all girls, one with white hair, one with pink hair, one with blond hair, one with brown hair and purple tips, and one with black hair and blond tips.

A small old man walked out of the crowd of people and looked at the girls before him, he wondered what brought them to where they are now.

 **(Rei's Pov)**

Images flashed in my mind, the happy times with my family, and what we found before us the blood and horrors, all of us were there, figures approached us they were shadow looking. We all got defensive I swung at the figures, weapons appeared in my hand, two swords, did I continued to swing. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was then I truly woke up I opened my eyes and I was standing with two katanas in my hands, one black and one white, I drop them out of surprise and they disappear. I look at my surroundings and everyone looked at me in shock. I looked near me and I was shocked, so many familliar faces. We really made it to Magnolia I though to myself.

"Welcome to Magnolia! You are in front of a wizard guild called, Fairy Tail, and I'm the guild Master, Makarov" He smiled.

I stared at him thinking, he really is Makarov, so we are here what are we gonna do now?

"Hey that ability you did with the huge hands and summoning swords, are you a wizard?" said none other then Natsu Dragneel.

"I guess? I say in a questionable tone.

Just as I say that the girls begin to wake up. I recognize who is who because they look like how they look in my manga.

"What happened? Where are we? Wait Rei? said Kate in a confused tone.

Isabella put her hands over Kate's mouth for saying too much questions.

"Hey wheres AJ?!" said Mia in a panicked tone.

"Matthew too! They're not here!" said Lisa.

"Girls, Girls, calm down we will find them I-" I stop mid sentence, tears start streaming down my face. I whiped them

"I'm more worried then I'm letting on and the saddness of loosing my family cant be whiped away so easily I" though

I speak with a shaken voice,

"We don't mean any harm. We went though something durastic we are just recovering." I say to Macarov and the crowd.

"We can talk about this more in my office" said Makarov motioning for us to go inside the Fairy Tail guild hall.

We followed because watching Fairy Tail and all, we knew he could be trusted.


	3. Settling in Meeting ERZA!

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

We walk into Makarovs office with serious looks on our faces

I told Makarov about our situation he nodded his head and cleared his throat

Well your hear now and while your searching this can be your new home would you all like to join Fairy Tail

Yes! in a heartbeat Yes! this is going to be fun! said Kate in an excited tone

The room was silent

I think its a good idea i said breaking the silence i mean its like what Mavis said what we are categorizes as wizards im assuming we can learn magic but i said puzzled

We dont know how to use our abilities are you joking said Isabella annoyed

We became well us but it doesn't mean we have the experience or anything like chaos day in this case i say puzzled

Wait theirs a chance that we can turn into our demon forms said Mia panicked

i just don`t know this is all so new to me i said honestly

Ummmmmm we should train right said Lisa

i agree in whatever spare time we have looking for Aj, Matthew, and Dee we will train said Kate

Stop being bossy said Lisa

As much as i hate to admit it ...shes ...right? i say in a defeated tone

Really Shani... i mean Kate was right for once said Isabella in sarcastic tone

Enough is enough we are joining Fairy Tail right? i say annoyed at the side conversations

Agree said Mia

Agree said Isabella

Agree said Kate

I guess ill learn this whole being in a guild thing sure said Lisa

Ok its settled said Makarov

i cant believe he didn't say anything that whole time that takes talent i though to myself

MIRAJANE BRING THE STAMP screamed Makarov as his little body perked outside the door

Mirajane walked into the door holding the stamp she asked what color we wanted and where

i asked for a dark blue one on my right arm

Kate asked for a pink mark on her left arm

Isabella asked for a purple mark on her left hand

Mia asked for a green mark on her lower right arm

and Lisa got hers on her Right hand with the color pink

Welcome to the guild said Mirajane said with a smile

The guild went into a uproar in other words party central

Lucy stood there amused it was a welcome party for her and our crew

i tapped Lucy`s shoulder you alright i asked

Is this place always like this she asked

there was tons of fighting and craziness there were also chairs flying

I think so compared to my home this is nothing i said joking

Hey Lucy im fairly new to magic i want to train with you said Mia who appeared near Lucy

EHHHHH train with me are you sure said Lucy

Definitely come on lets go said Mia dragging Lucy away

i looked towards my left and saw Kate talking to Natsu happily with hearts in her eyes all of a sudden a guild member screamed ERZAS HAS COME BACK

all eyes are at the entrance of the guild to see Erza holding the big decorated tooth i shook in place, the guild went silent

I cant believe it, its really her said Kate near Natsu

Erza walked towards the bar set the tooth down and asked for Natsu and Gray

She explained to Mira that its for a job to defeat the dark guild Eisenwald i was near Mirajane at the time so i couldn't help but hear the conversation

so its around that time i though to myself should we try to go or i was interrupted by none other then

ERZA i screamed out of being surprised

i just wanted to greet the new guild members your Rei right the last person i haven't greeted said Erza with a smile

HHHHHhi then i said while stuttering Erza`s strong and smart why am i shaking i have nothing to hide breath Rei breath i though to myself

Are you alright said Erza while slightly tilting her head

Yes im fine by the way how did the other girls react other than Lucy

Actually just like you in that re-guard said Erza then she giggled

We really are family huh i though to myself

Erza got up and walked towards the arguing Natsu and Gray and just a couple of seconds before Erza closes in on them, they act buddy,buddy like nothing happened Lucy sat by the bar area during the commotion

You guys should go with them on this just to keep an eye on Natsu and Gray and to have some mission experience said Mira

You mean me Lucy, Kate, Mia, Isabella, and Lisa right i ask

Why not the more the merrier Mira said with a smile

 **Timeskip on the train**

i hate this deathtrap said Natsu in a scrunched up position

wow ist really bad said Lucy

By the way what magic do you use said Lucy

Erza uses requip magic something that can change the armor and weapons she uses said Gray

Natsu well uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

i use magic like Gray says as he puts his hands in a position lifts it up then there is a ice fairy tail guild mark

I use Celestial Spirit Magic said Lucy holding Plue

And you guys what magic do you use said Gray

We all had a poker face then gathered around each other for a meeting

What do we say said Mia in a calm tone

Lets just say requip for now ok i said in a calm tone

i dont know the full extent of our abilities since the guys arent here maybe we have there abilities i cant give a full explanation i though to myself

WE USE REQUIP MAGIC we said simotanisly

thats cool so many strong wizards said Lucy with a smile

I look to my right to see Kate and Mia asleep Kate on my sholder and Mia on Isabellas

Wow that was really quick i said

Hey Rei i want to try something can i said Isabella

Go for it i said

Ok here i go she said standing up

Field Scan she said all of a sudden her hair got undone a clear keyboard with screens around her she also has marks under her eyes

Guys what do we do said Kate


End file.
